A Lost Cause
by ToraOkami101
Summary: EDITING EVERYTHING What happens if when the Cullens move in they find Bella Swan has a secret? Waning: this contains implied Child Abuse and Rape For now... Not for children to read .
1. Prolouge

Summary:

Isabella Marie Swan lost all hope of happiness after 15 years of all kinds abuse verbal, physical, and sexual. At the age of 5 she stopped caring. Now 10 years later will that change? Will this strange human change Edwards Outlook on the world? When Bella Provides to be a strange human with a secret…will the Cullen's be able to help her?

Isabella Marie Swan:

Abused in all ways since birth; First Verbally, then physically, now sexually. No vampire with mind based abilities work on her. She can sense or predict the weather, right down to the time. She has enhanced senses. She learns easily. She knows many languages. She can tell when something bad will happen. She's very observant. She can tell a lot about a person by their looks. (like if your not human)

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen:

A vampire with the ability to hear other's thoughts. He listens to music a lot. He has a colorful past but doesn't like to talk about it.

AN: sorry I'm still in the editing process with the first chapter.


	2. Chapter One

B Pov:

As I lay there, numb and emotionless to my father beating and raping me, I think about what I had to do tomorrow. Tomorrow I had to get up early to give the new kids a tour of the school. As much as I didn't want to, it was expected of me- seeing as my dad was the police chief. _Pfft…new kids…new _**_rich_**_ kids…oh well…_

_Next morning_

I woke up early got dressed, wrote a note, showered, covered my new bruises, and went out to my black Mercedeswith tinted windows, although not in that exact order.

Yeah, dad got me a car. Even though I shouldn't be driving, he got past that. Hey, someone has to get the groceries and his beer. Father was a well respected man to the public eye and had lots of money so we lived in a rather large house- _Pfft… more like mansion...-_away from everyone else. The car was weird, but no one cared at this point. I had had it for like two years now **(lol wish I had a car at 14). **

When I got to school, nobody was there so I waited. Then I heard the purr of an engine and voices on was saying, "Emmett you are so not driving home!"

"Yes, Rose, you can drive, but your husband is forbidden!" **(I'll give you three guesses)**

Another voice said, "But, Eddie! I wanna drive!"

And yet another voice- _geez…how many were there?-_ said, "Then take your jeep!" **(Guess who said this one!)**

I heard most of them laugh, -_five..There were five…_, at this 'Emmet's' face, most likely. Then they arrived and got unusually quiet.

Then, I heard one of the two females say, "It's ok, Jasper, just hold your breath."

Then the other female said, "Yeah, no need to kill anyone if you can't smell them!"

Then one of the males said, "Ok, Alice …shut up, Rose…"

Next thing I knew, they were parked and getting out. I watched them. I had been watching them since their car came into view. One word to describe them would be beautiful, I guess, but the term "defiantly not human" also comes to mind. But that's beside the point. I hear the biggest of them say, "Why's she staring at us?"

I heard the one female say, "Who cares? Alice, introduce us!"

The pixie like one bounced forward to introduce them but I stepped up with my emotionless shield ready, "You must be the Cullen's and the Hale's. I'm Isabella Swan, I'll be your guide follow me to the office to get your schedules."

I turned before they could answer and walk toward the office. To say they were surprised would be and an understatement, but they followed none the less. On the way, I heard them talking.

One boy, "Alice can you see her?"

One girl- Alice, maybe? "No, can you hear her?"

"No"

"Jasper?"

"No emotions…. None…weird it's like they're just not there…" Just then, we reached the office so they couldn't talk any more. I raised my hand up in greeting to Miss. Cope.

"Hey, Miss. Cope, these are those new students." I say, moving to let them get their schedules. While they swapped schedules to make sure everyone had the right one, I talked to Miss. Cope.

"So, how's the Chief Isabella?" I shrugged. "Good, I guess, I had to get up early to drive here so they would know their schedules before school started for the day.."

"I'm sorry…" Miss. Cope said.

"It's ok…" I replied, "I don't mind really though, it would have been easier if they came sooner…"

"Well, they did have a big move…"

"I know..." I trailed off, and then noticed the Cullens staring at us. I pushed off the wall I had been leaning against, "Ok, are you all ready? Then let's get this tour underway…"

I lead them around showing them all their classes and by the time we reached the front again I had shown them the whole school and they came to the decision to talk to a "Carlisle."

Kids were everywhere now that it was closer to time for school. The pixie like one bounced forward as I was turning away, "Hey why don't you and your parents come over this weekend?"

Every student stopped to stare at the Cullens. Jessica came forward, "Don't you know? Her mom's dead! She killed herself, since she couldn't take this devil child! I pity the chief!" I looked at Jessica "butt out buttercup before I collapse your face!"

I turn to the Cullens, "I'll ask my father… and I hope you brought rain coats by lunch it'll be pouring," I said the last part looking at the sky.


	3. Chapter Two

An: Ok, this was out a lot faster and is short: / oh well…. A lot of this isn't in my original notes, anyway…. ^.^ well actually pretty much all of it ^.^;

________________________________________________________________________

Just as I predicted, it was pouring with rain by lunch. I ignored all the gossip about what happened this morning and the new kids.

I thought about what they were talking about this morning and what they asked me. I thought about how each of the Cullens were different, and yet the same. It was weird; they didn't look related in any way… well, aside from those blonde ones, they could be related.

I pondered this on the way to lunch and while sitting at the table that I have to myself. And I was getting very far with my thoughts when someone roughly poked me and said, "Dude, I think she's dead… she's been sitting there not talking for nearly 5 minutes now!" I opened my one eye just in time to see Jessica on her way over with her followers.

"One, I'm not dead- just thinking and two, brace yourselves- little miss perfect is on her way." I say. Jessica arrived at my table shortly after.

"I, like, don't think that I, like, made my, like, point this morning. Isabella Swan is like the WORST most UNPOPULAR-" I butted in before she got far into the speech she obviously planned.

"Jessica! Jessica clones! What a surprise! I thought you'd be hiding in the bathroom trying to protect your ugly face… Not like you need to… 1 good punch might fix your face! Oh and by the way if you talked without all the 'likes,' people might actually understand the tiniest part of what you're saying!"

Jessica looked pissed, "Look who is talking, little miss 'my mom killed herself'!"

I snorted standing up. "Do I look like I care what you think of my life?!" I truly didn't look like I cared about anything.

Jessica scoffed, "Well, of course _you _don't! But maybe the Cullens actually care if they get out cast because they didn't realize your status!!"

I laughed humorlessly at her, "Oh, I think the only thing they care about is getting poisoned by your blood!" I lunged for her punching her in the face and stomach before the teacher grabbed me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What is the meaning of this!?! I thought with your father being the chief of police you would be one of my better students!"

I shrugged her off emotionlessly. "Not my fault; she started it by insulting me…"

Jessica objected, "I made a few harmless comments and she tried to kill me!!"

The teacher looked at me, "Should I call your father to figure this out?"

I panicked briefly before I locked my emotions away again, "No; that won't be necessary…. Besides he mentioned a big case... Or was it a big meeting…. I forget; either way he's not to be disturbed at work and I'll personally apologize and take Jessica to the nurse…" I said grabbing my bag and leading Jessica out of the cafeteria.

The teacher slowly nodded, "Maybe it was just a big misunderstanding…."


	4. Chapter Three

I sighed as I walked to my car. I had a ton of home work; I had a research project in Biology, a power point and essay in Reading on Shakespeare, and an essay, in Writing, of a story I had to write. I also had a large packet full of calculus problems in Calculus, and a packet on Spanish history in Spanish.

But, I knew that once I got home I had more chores to do than I ever wanted. I had to dust and vacuum all the rooms in the house, start the laundry, paint the guest rooms, make sure all cars were in the garage, and cook dinner. Then I had to face my daily beating and rape.

Once I got home, the first thing that comes out of Charlie's mouth is, "What the hell?!? You little bitch! The school called saying you started a fight with that nice girl Jessica!!!! Get over here!!!"

I sighed and walked over where Charlie proceeded to beat the hell out of me and then rape me for hours on end. I ignored all he did and planned out how to get all my homework and chores done in time to avoid another beating and just skip to the nightly rape after Charlie had his dinner.

Soon, I heard Charlie tell me to get off my ass and do my work. I got up. I got to work on my packet for calculus, power point for reading, essay for reading, essay for writing, packet for Spanish, speech for Spanish, research for biology, dusted all the rooms in the house, vacuumed all the rooms in the house, painted the guest rooms, made sure the car were in the garage, start the laundry and cooked dinner.

'How?' you ask. Practice, of course! But Charlie still beat and raped me again simply because it was routine. Of course I wrote all about my new injuries, drew them all, then I detailed out how to tend to each and finally I wrote out today's events in full detail and truth.

I looked at the collection of note books. I had almost enough from the time I was 5 till now to fill a whole book self in my room. More amazingly, I had my whole life written out including today and that toke up almost a whole shelf on its own. I had a full bookshelf and filing cabinet of sketch pages, paintings, doodles, and other art. Along with a desk just for art with new sketch pads, paper, paint, colored pencils, and other art supplies. I looked around my room before I flopped onto my bed, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Ok there it is a peek into Bella's Home Life ^.^ though I owe a lot to my Beta reader at this point ^.^ it wouldn't be in this lovely format or proper grammar ^.^ DOMO ARIGATO WHITEZCAR!!! Wuv ya! Btw "Domo Arigato" is "Thank you VERY much" in Japanese ^.^ well I better start on that next chapter (if it's not on my comp already I forget :/) also I might start replying ppl's Reviews in the story instead :/ and I might go back and find some of my most faithful readers and congratulate them ^.^ ;) keep and eye out my faithful readers that LOVE this for some bizarre reason that I know is mostly the editing ^.^ not my writing ^.^ wow ^^^^

~Tora

Okami~


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Ok after reviewing what I wrote before and reading through some reviews I decided I'm re-writing the ENTIRE story. I'm going to keep re-writing each chapter until I feel I have cleared ALL issues brought to my attention. Which means a lot of work for both me and my Beta Reader, Sorry whitezcar I just signed you up for a lot of work ^^ Any way, I'll keep track of the Edited Chapters on this AN so you don't have to worry what chapters have been edited and what Chapters haven't been edited, yet. I also might look for additional Beta Readers to ease the load off my current Beta Reader but that's something I'd have to discusse with them first.. Anyway I DO have some of the next chapter written, I HAVE started to edit the chapters I have written and posted, and I HAVE sent one off to my Beta Reader…

So coming soon to a computer near you!

Edited Chapter One

Edited Prologue

Written Chapter Four (Not coming until all chapters are sufficiently edited)

~T O~


End file.
